roversefandomcom-20200215-history
Parliamentary Republic of Cera
Cera, Jewel of the Neutral Rim The Parliamentary Republic of Cera, simply called "Cera" for the sake of simplicity, is one of the faction applying for RoVerse. Populated mostly by humans, Cera shines among the other factions for it being one of the rare democratic republic among the warmongering empires. History Introduction Above everything, Cera is the name of a planet located in the Neutral Rim of the galaxy. It is a Class 11 Planet (slightly more habitable than Earth) with a very human friendly climate. For a huge majority of its history, Cera was but a backwater planet under the rule of the Holy Ryuvian Empire. Despite being governed by foreigners and conquerors, the Ceran people got used to Ryuvia and a variety of its culture and traditions got passed down from generations to generations until finally merging with the native Ceran culture. To this day, traces of the Imperial cult and the Ryuvian way of life still remains. The Fall of the Holy Ryuvian Empire Despite being their unchallenged rulers for thousands of years, the Ryuvians, for reasons unknown ultimately lost their influence and inevitably crumbled. But at loss as to what to do after being the subjects of beings so supreme that they were revered as gods, Cera never took its fate into its own hands and continued their life as subjects of the Ryuvians as if nothing had happend. Years later, and despite being totally isolated from other systems, rumors about some new rising power reached Cera and was quickly followed by the subjects of those rumors themselves. And just like that, one ruler was replaced by another. The New Empire had sent a new governor to rule over Cera and just like the Ryuvians, the people of Cera who hadn't lived free for thousands of years welcomed him and acknowledged him. The Tyranny of the New Empire The New Empire inherited most of the Ryuvian Empire minus for some isolated planets that the New Empire leadership had seen as worthless. For a few hundred years, the New Empire performed its duty as a true ruler exceptionally well. The planets under its rule were cared for, the people had close to no complaints and the power was unchallenged. But it's after that that trouble started happening. The first competent leaders dead, the next generation to assume the leadership of the New Empire grew greedy and arrogant, thinking they could reach the same heights as the Ryuvians. But having failed to understand and reverse engineer the Ryuvian Tech, they were merely frauds compared to the might of the Ryuvians. The Emperor started showing his true colors when, after complaints from one of its planet had reached his ears, he deemed necessary to genocide the planet to set an example to the others. Slowly but surely, the people started to realize their situation and finally understood the oppression under which they were living. Quickly after that, rebellious minds started to gather as dissatisfaction started growing on many planets. It was only after a short time that the first planet rebelled against their governor whom because of a total lack of combat experience and a life of pleasure and opulence had made him weak. Many similar events happend on countless other worlds, and quickly, hundreds of planets had become independent and organized under one movement that would later be known as the PACT (People's Alliance for Common Treatment). The PACT-New Empire War The War started roughly 250 years after the fall of the Ryuvian Empire and went on for an impressive 80 years in which the PACT performed guerillas attacks on the New Empire's assets. Disorganized and unexperienced, the New Empire military, even though better armed and vastly superior in number lost battle after battle due to infighting amongst Nobles and Aristocrats competing against eachother in order to gain the favors of the Emperor. Taking advantage of the situation, the PACT managed to rally to its banners close to half of the Empire's assets and territory, balancing the odds. Some aristocrats and governors quickly fled from their territory, abandonning their planets to their own fate seeing impending doom approaching. Most of them decided to join the PACT but some remained neutral giving birth to the Neutral Rim. Following that, the Empire grew desperate and started to compensate the loss of ressources by turning toward the unexploited territory beyond its borders. That is when they faced head on the Distrionian Empire which was the target of the New Empire. Having made themselves another enemy, the New Empire was now fighting a loosing war as both the PACT and Distrionia marched toward New Eden, the capital of the New Empire. Now under the leadership of the Venassar, his Veniczars marched on the streets of the burning Capital of the New Empire and killed the arrogant Emperor who even after all hope was lost didn't surrender. Following the fall of New Eden, the New Empire officially falls, small patch of loyalists still putting up fights here and there but are quickly dealt with. The Post-New Empire Era A few years after the fall of the New Empire, the PACT re-organize itself into an actual nation, setting its capital on New Eden. A big chunk of the Independent worlds that first joined the PACT broke off the Alliance and later formed the Solar Alliance while the Distrionian Empire who joined the war in the final years of it also left the Alliance, and more generally cut off all ties and communication with the rest of the galaxy after seizing many worlds. The newborn Neutral Rim who had organized in a hurry during the war was now bustling with small nations and activities. Effectively working as a buffer zone between the Solar Alliance, the PACT and the Distrionian Empire, the Neutral Rim saw the birth of many mining corporations and research directorate aswell as small independent nations. Cera was one of them. Celebrating the end of the war, the date was officially recognized as a holyday named the "Liberation Day". Nonetheless, and even though Cera was now an independent and free nation, the scars left by the opressors was still fresh in every Ceran minds and thus, the nationalist and isolationnist ideologies got a hold of the Ceran Republic making it quickly acquire a strong and modern military and police very strictly its territory. Government The Parliamentary Republic of Cera organizes itself into multiple ministries and under the leadership of the Prime Minister. Action is usually dictated by the Prime Minister but the National Diet plays a big part in the general public policy of the Republic. As the legislative body of the Republic, the National Diet is in charge of voting laws and policies regarding the general policy of Cera. Nonetheless, the day-to-day business is usually handled by the ministries, the Diet having a say in their affairs only during important business. The Republic is made of 5 Ministries: * The Ministry of Economy; in charge of every and all economic related matter. * The Ministry of Foreign Affairs; responsible of foreign diplomacy and relations. * The Ministry for State Security; responsible of ensuring the security of the homeland and organizing the counter-intelligence. * The Ministry of Justice; in charge of the Courts and policing affairs. * The Ministry of Defense; in charge of the armed defense of the Ceran Sovereignty within or outside of its borders. All of the Ministries are led by a distinct minister that answers to the Prime Minister, all of which are also member of the National Diet. Armed Forces The only national military organization recognized by the Ceran Government is the Cera Space Force (CSF). It is a professional military with a voluntary type of recruitment. Ranging from ground to air and space, the CSF is a capable military mainly focused on the naval warfare rather than the ground combat. Most of the volunteers for the military are recruited at the end of Highschool because of a special recruitment program aimed to the youth by the Ceran National Diet in order to always reinforce the military with fresh manpower. Navy The Navy is the Ceran Military strong point, having a total of __ different class of capital ship ranging from S to XXL, they are heavily armed, sturdy and extremly mobile, in accordance with the Ceran Military Doctrine (inspired of the Japanese Doctrine). All naval personnel are trained in anti-personnel and CQC (Close-quarter-combat) no matter the rank, nonetheless, only the Ensign+ are trained in actual naval warfare during their time in the Sunrider Academy and with continued instruction during their whole career in the Navy. The general aesthetic of the Navy is a kind of pure and clean one, making it a highly educated and professional organization. Marine Corps The Marine Corps is a branch of the Cera Space Force and basically involves everything related to ground operations. The MC is integrated into the Navy hierarchy and answers more or less directly to the Naval Commissionned Officers during their stay on a naval asset (be it a spaceport, a shipyard, a warship,...). Despite being specialized into anti-personnel warfare and boarding/anti-boarding operations, they also are responsible for the mechanized infantry and the armor. To the absolute opposite of the Navy, the Marine Corps has the reputation of being a bloody, dark and gritty organization where merit and skill is valued beyond measures, putting the strong and smart into leading positions and the weak to be forced to adapt. "''Make no mistake, a cornered animal will fight harder than it realistically can, you would be surprised." ''-Lt.Colonel Royd Riviera Category:Factions Category:All